List of Characters in Crossed Paths
This page lists all the main characters and monsters in Crossed Paths, written by MosuFan2005. They are listed in order of appearance. Protagonists Anthony Jones Species: Human(?) Residence: London, England, United Kingdom Nationality: American Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Height: 1.68 meters Age: 13 Gender: Male He helped the T-800 (Terminator) save the human race from Killer Shrews and Killer Tomatoes. T-800 decided to stay with Anthony after that. Anthony removed T-800's CPU, which changes his mode from 'read-only' to 'read and write', making him able to learn. Anthony's T-800 is now his best friend. ---- T-800 5a9e7e7d46339.jpg Arnie.png Damaged Arnie.png Arnie muscles.png Species: Cyborg Residence: London, England, United Kingdom Eyes: Blue, red (endoskeleton) Hair: Short brown Height: 1.88 meters Gender Program: Male Abilities: Skilled with weaponry, skin regenerates faster than humans', durability and strength From: The Terminator (1984) T-800, nicknamed T by Anthony, is a Terminator sent from the future to the past to eliminate the threat that almost destroyed the human race: Killer Shrews and Killer Tomatoes. He allied with Anthony, who helped him eliminate the threat. T-800 decided to stay with Anthony, and the two became best friends. Anthony removed T's CPU, which changed his mode from 'read-only' to 'read and write', making him able to learn. T-800 will protect Anthony no matter what. ---- Daniel Werner Species: Human Residence: Pheonix, Arizona, United States Nationality: Canadian-American Eyes: Brown Hair: Short brown Height: 1.71 meters Age: 21 Gender: Male Daniel works as a police specialist. A Jungle Hunter Yautja killed almost all of his teammates, leaving only Nathan and Daniel alive. Nathan and Daniel later allied with the Yautja and killed Q and its baby, a City Hunter Yautja, and a giant Gila monster. The Yautja later moved to Daniel's basement and now lives with him, they're now friends. ---- Jungle Hunter Yautja Jungle Hunter mask.png Jungle Hunter Yautja.png Species: Yautja Residence: Phoenix, Arizona, United States Eyes: Brown Height: 2.34 meters Gender: Male Abilities: Strength, durability, agility, speed, skilled with his weaponry, intelligence, advanced technology From: Predator (1987) The Jungle Hunter Yautja, called the Predator by humans, is a lone hunter. People were reported missing in the forest he was in, specialists came to rescue but they found the people dead and almost all of them died after that. He spared Daniel and Nathan, allied with them and killed Q and its baby, a giant Gila monster, and another Yautja with help from the two. Daniel and Nathan became the Predator's friends, he moved to Daniel's house and now lives in his basement. Antagonists 'Killer Tomatoes' Tomato32.png|'Killer Tomatoes' Cherry tomattt.png|'Cherry Killer Tomatoes' Species: Mutated tomatoes From: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1978) The Killer Tomatoes were created by Dr. Putrid Gangreen in his lab under a forest. He later got killed by his creations. They escaped the lab and killed people in a near camp. More people got killed by them later. They fought against the Killer Shrews, and then both species got terminated by T-800 and Anthony. Cherry Killer Tomatoes are the size of normal tomatoes, while the true Killer Tomatoes can be as big as humans. ---- 'Killer Shrews' Killer_Shrew_in_color.jpg Species: Mutated shrews Abilities: Poisonous bite (kills humans within minutes), burrowing From: The Killer Shrews (1959) The Killer Shrews were found on an island by researchers. They were brought to London for studying, but they managed to escape and kill the scientists. They fought the Killer Tomatoes, but both species later got terminated by T-800 and Anthony. ---- 'Q' Shin Minilla Winged Serpent.jpg Species: Dragon Gender: Female Abilities: Flight From: Q'' (1982) Q, referred to as the winged serpent, is a giant monster from Amazonia, Brazil. She got awakened by people destroying the forest. The creature flew across the neighboring countries and choosed the Chase Tower in Phoenix, Arizona as a place for her nest. A giant Gila monster attacked it in Phoenix and almost killed her, but she retreated back to her nest. She and her baby got killed by the Predator, Nathan, and Daniel. ---- '''Giant Gila Monster' Giant Gila Monster.png Species: Giant Gila monster Length: 70 feet Gender: Unknown Abilities: Venomous bite, burrowing From: The Giant Gila Monster (1959) The creature was awakened by Q in Mexico. Its awakening caused smaller earthquakes in Mexico and Arizona. The giant lizard followed Q to Phoenix and attacked it. The two had a short fight, until the Gila monster almost killed Q. The winged serpent retreated to her nest, the giant Gila monster went to follow her but the Predator gained its attention and killed it. ---- 'City Hunter Yautja' City Hunter.png City-hunter-05.jpg Species: Yautja Gender: Male Abilities: Strength, durability, agility, speed, skilled with his weaponry, inteligence, advanced technology From: Predator 2 (1990) Several skinned corpses were found in Phoenix hanging from ceilings. After some time, the Jungle Hunter and the City Hunter came in each other's way. They both wanted the same trophy: Q. They fought and the City Hunter got his arm cut off along with his plasmacaster, he retreated after that. The City Hunter Yautja used its extraterrestrial medicine to grow back his arm. They fought the second time in the Chase Tower. Daniel wounded him and pushed him through the windows, killing him. ---- 'Baby Q' Baby Q.png Species: Baby giant monster Gender: Unknown From: Q'' (1982) Baby Q got killed by Daniel, as requested by the Predator. '''Other' Werewolf 1x15-7.jpg|Transformed werewolf Vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png TylersEye.jpg|Werewolf eyes Werewolf face.jpeg.jpg|Werewolf eyes and fangs Species: Supernatural shapeshifting beings Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super agility, super durability, healing factor, super senses, Lycanthrope Enchancement, shapeshifting, werewolf bite, Full Moon Weaknesses: Wolfsbane, blood loss, broken neck, decapitation, heart extraction, mortality From: The Vampire Diaries ''(2009-2017) '''Upcoming' Multi-Legged Madness Them_1954_41520.jpg|'Giant Ants' Them! Flying Ants.png|'Giant Flying Ants' DeadlyMantis1957.72575_041420170328.jpg|'Deadly Mantis' Black Scorp choppaaa.jpg|'Black Scorpion' image-w1280.jpg|'Giant Tarantula' Giant Long Thingggg.png|'Giant Volcano Worm' Black-scorpion.jpg|'Giant Scorpions' Unnamed bug.png|'Giant Volcano Bug' Centipede.png|'Giant Centipedes' ---- Octoboi episode Shin Minilla Giant Octopus.jpg|'Giant Octopus' Octopus_1955_02.jpg|'Giant Octopus' -Sandur.png|'Sudar' mega-shark-vs-giant-octopus-31.jpg|'Giant Octopus' ---- Side story episode Cyclopes_image.jpg|'Cyclops' The_host_2-620x341.jpg|'The Host' Skelebois.jpg|'Skeletons' Minofokintaur.jpg|'Minotaur' ---- Christmas Special Jack Frost.png|'Jack Frost' Avalanche Shark.png|'Avalanche Sharks' ---- Other episodes 7022117-indoraptor mobile.jpg|'Indoraptor' CP Creeper.jpg|'Creeper' Enderman CP.jpg|'Enderman' Charged Creeper.jpg|'Charged Creeper' Blaze 1.jpg|'Blaze' Ender Dragon.jpg|'Ender Dragon' Category:Lists Category:Crossed Paths